In the field of electric or hybrid vehicles, it is necessary to cool the electrical energy storage batteries which heat up while they are charging or discharging, in order to improve the capacity and service life thereof.
This cooling is carried out by means of a heat transfer liquid which flows through the hollow cooling plates in contact with the battery or batteries or with the constituent cells thereof, so as to cool them by heat conduction.
The heat transfer liquid is cooled for example at a radiator which is itself cooled by the outside air, such that the heat generated at the batteries is discharged to the outside by way of a liquid cooling circuit.
The heat transfer liquid may also be cooled by flowing through an exchanger of the heat transfer liquid/coolant type, which is connected to the main air conditioning loop of the vehicle and through which all or part of the coolant of this loop also flows.
Nevertheless, these cooling modes lack precision and efficiency, and so they do not always allow the heat transfer liquid to be kept at a setpoint temperature with sufficient precision.